


sowing the seeds

by unsainted



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsainted/pseuds/unsainted
Summary: PWP in which Kazama loves and respects Chizuru, who is now ready for him to knock her up
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	sowing the seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACIL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACIL/gifts).



With skilled hands, he undoes her clothes, and leaves them hanging open. His hands are warm, but the air is less so. It makes Chizuru grateful for his choice not to undress her completely, but even more grateful for his body heat against hers -- the expanse of his bare chest, so warm. For all his insistence before, Kazama proves to be in no rush now. He pulls her close to exchange body heat with a low hum. As if suddenly struck by how important this is, he seems to have slowed to cherish and appreciate it.

“You don’t know how I’ve waited for this.” His voice is a soft rumble, full of all his desire to reach this point. Chizuru knows that’s true, that he was seeking this before they met, before the tumultuous path they took to this moment. But she feels quite sure she knows what more it’s become to him in their time together. She arches into him, and he presses his face along her jaw and neck, dragging his lips across her skin.

Chizuru shuts her eyes, leaning into it, breath hitching softly. “It’s important to me, too, now…” But they both know that. And the knowledge that they both know it is enough to make her heart race.

“I’ll care for you through every moment,” he promises, leaving more lingering kisses and running his fingers through her hair. “You’ll want for nothing as you carry our child. No… for the rest of your life, Chizuru.”

Her breath hitches again, but it’s from emotion rather than physical sensation this time. “I know.” She lifts his head to meet his lips with her own, and kisses him with a sort of passion she couldn’t have imagined before. It feels so brief, and yet when she pulls away, her breath is already ragged. Chizuru places her forehead against Kazama’s, and whispers, “I love you.”

As if this was his cue to do so, Kazama quickly but smoothly lays Chizuru on her back, hovering close to her. Whether he stays so close because he can’t bear much distance in this moment, or to keep her warm, Chizuru can’t help but be endeared. In time, he’s come to make her feel too precious for words, and it doesn’t cease to make her face flush.

“I love you, too,” he answers, kissing down her chest, grinning up at her. “Allow me to show you.”

The way this, too, makes Chizuru’s breath hitch makes her begin to wonder if she truly knows how to breathe properly. He’s hardly even begun; by the end, she can’t imagine how she’ll be faring.

Without warning, he sits up, looking down at her with appreciative, hungry eyes. It isn’t the first time he’s seen her like this, but Chizuru still finds herself flustered by it. Still, she doesn’t shy away either. Kazama’s hands run down her abdomen and over her hips, up and down.

“You’re gorgeous. You always have been.” There’s an implication in that that he’s thought so since first laying eyes on her, even dressed as a boy. There’s also an implication that anyone fooled by the disguise was, in fact, a fool.

Before Chizuru can find a way to respond, his hands slide past her hips to the inside of her thighs, and she gasps. “Every inch of you is gorgeous,” he continues, stroking her cunt to make his point. He pushes one finger past her lips and runs it over her length. He can feel Chizuru shudder, and it makes him grin. He’ll take pride in not only impregnating her, but making sure she enjoys every moment of the process.

He presses a second finger to her, and puts pressure on that one spot that he’s learned draws the sweetest sounds from Chizuru. It doesn’t fail now, either. “Please,” she whimpers, hips moving already to demand more. Teasing, perhaps cruelly, his fingers withdraw from that spot and travel to her entrance. Already, he can feel her growing wetter. He drags her slick up the length of her, spreading it around, returning attention to her clit.

Tease as he might, it never lasts. Kazama became incapable of that type of cruelty towards her -- or, in fact, quite possibly any type. If she vies for attention, it’s rewarded precisely where she needs it. He strokes her into a frenzy, a whining mess. It’s one of the most precious sights he knows. When he brings her to completion, he grins with satisfaction, and kisses her sweetly.

“You’re beautiful,” he praises her, but doesn’t cease stroking her lazily. Chizuru deserves pleasure all to herself first, but he can tell it helps relax her, too. Soon, without much effort he’ll be able to slip one, then two fingers in. He takes his time reaching that point, though, giving her a moment to breathe. In the meantime, he looks at her with an overwhelming fondness -- just watching her.

Chizuru finds herself flushed under that expression. His fondness isn’t a secret, nor something new and wholly unfamiliar, but even so! Even then, it’s overwhelming. “To say such a thing when you’re this handsome…”

He only chuckles, low and soft. He knows she doesn’t mean to deny the compliment, but simply has yet to figure out how to take full confidence in these sorts of words. Ah, how he wishes she could see the value in herself that he does… It can’t be helped for now. He’ll still relentlessly tell her how gorgeous she is, though. “My words must have weight. And you can imagine how beautiful our children will be.”

“Maybe so…” She’s imagining it, definitely, and Kazama likes the look in her eye as she does so. It’s somewhere far off, but he’s there, too. It’s warm. It’s a future they’re trying to create, and maybe Chizuru thinks something like that as well, pulling her back to this moment of creating it. “You can… put them in,” she offers, meekly, but with a smoldering determination and desire beneath it. It stokes the fire in Kazama, as well.

“Are you eager? It’s alright. I am, too.” His fingers do slide in as easily as he knew they would, and he works her open with familiarity and care. In time, a third finger fits, too, and though it does draw sound from her, Kazama knows her limits, pays attention to the signs that they’re being pushed. And he won’t proceed further without hearing for certain that Chizuru is ready.

“Is it enough, my love? I’ll work you open gently as long as you like.” He speaks with a grin, knowing it’s good for her from her expression, and from the experiences they’ve built up together. But lazy pleasure isn’t quite what they set out for this evening. It’s purpose enough, more often than not, and Kazama doesn’t tire of it.

But when Chizuru nods, he doesn’t hesitate. This, after all, is something he has waited for; something he had wanted to rush for, once, but learned to wait for. Patience has been well worth it, but if they’ve reached the right time, hesitation is a waste. He draws his fingers out, regarding them with interest -- how wet she is! How lovely. He licks his fingers clean, enjoys it.

He’s so shameless about it, Chizuru woulders if she’ll ever adapt to it. But it’s not a bad thing, per se… Embarrassing, overwhelming, but not even a little bad.

She looks demure beneath him, and yet he knows her duality. Chizuru is bold and daring when it counts, and even now, she reaches for the front of his robes, legs spread for him. “I’m ready, and it’s-- cold without you close. Please… come closer, keep me warm. I… want you inside.”

There’s a small laugh from Kazama, because she’s clearly unused to saying such things, still. But it’s an entirely fond sound from him. “I wouldn’t dare keep you waiting.”

His hips press into hers, and his hand guides them until they match up. “Though I wouldn’t mind doing this more often,” he drawls, distracted by the slick heat slowly enveloping him as he pushes the head of his cock in, “I’ll be so thorough as to only take once.”

Chizuru whimpers in response, only pulling him closer. Kazama indulges her, sealing her lips with a kiss, and slowly pushing in further. He’d like to tell her how well her cunt takes him, but he’s fulfilling her demands with his mouth already. He groans, deep and satisfied as he slides home, deliberate in letting her hear and feel his satisfaction. Chizuru knows, certainly; he hasn’t left it in question, and couldn’t if he tried, with the way his cock twitches inside her.

Her legs come up around him, another display of her boldness he so admires. He takes that sign to mean she is ready for and wants more. He buries himself as far as he comfortably can before he draws back and sets himself in motion, a regular rhythm. Her cunt welcomes him each time, easier and easier, slicker and slicker, until he can hear the wet sounds of his cock entering her.

Their kiss becomes distracted at some point, and Kazama can only grumble her name against her lips, her neck, leaving lazy affection on any available skin. Every sound she makes, too, is lovely and alluring. If they could do this forever, perhaps they would. At the very least, Kazama would like to hear her feeling so pleasured endlessly.

It’s why he can’t help reaching between them again to give her more, give all due attention to her clit as well. She clenches around him in response, and they both whine out loud. Her muscles are beginning to tense, and he can feel his own arousal building up to a breaking point.

He’s made his decision, though, and focuses his attention on Chizuru finishing. He builds up to a quicker and quicker pace, listening to her whines reach a higher and higher pitch. He’d slowed his thrusts, but as he senses her get closer, he picks them up again. Even when she comes, Kazama keeps stroking lazily, fucking into her with fervor. The spasms of her cunt around him are exquisite, and in no time, he’s spilling inside her.

He stays buried deep, well after they’ve both finished, and they lie there catching their breath. Chizuru tucks herself close to his chest, and he wraps warm, strong arms around her, petting her hair.

“You were wonderful,” he praises her, words full of warm fondness, if not a bit of pride.

“I didn’t do much… You were the one who was wonderful.” Chizuru sounds sleepy, the exertion catching up with her. She still has a habit of dismissing certain praise, but he’ll convince her of how incredible she is one day.

“You did plenty. Rest for now.”

Kazama’s eyes close, too, soon to drift off behind her, thinking of the road ahead of them. More than one child might be nice… This is only the beginning, but he can’t imagine he would mind doing it all again, if it’s with her.


End file.
